keystothekingdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Grim Tuesday
This article is about the Character Grim Tuesday. For the book see Grim Tuesday (book). Grim Tuesday is the second Trustee appointed by The Architect. He was made Lord of the Far Reaches and granted the Second Key in order to manage his demesne. He is afflicted with Greed as a result of breaking his agreement with the Architect. Appearance Grim Tuesday is described as a tall man, thin but strongly built, and with black hair and no eyebrows. He wears a leather vest and silver gauntlets, which are later revealed to be the Second Key. Domain and Key Grim Tuesday ruled over The Far Reaches, a vast and expansive cavern. The original cavern's design included a spring of nothing and the forges which created all the supplies such as nothing powder, Commissionaires and Not-Horses which were to shipped out into the other demises to maintain the House's various functions. However after his greed expanded, his realm's spring was dug out creating a massive pit with which to mass produce everything he could for more wealth. This creates hazardous smoke which will break down denizens due to the high Nothing toxicity. Eventually his greed expanded beyond his borders as he plundered the Secondary Realms for more wealth to obtain placing it within in his Pyramid from which he commanded his realm. Here he kept records which marked down everything owed to him(the debts from other Morrow Days were often paid by Indetured servants whom could never pay off their debts before being destroyed). The records were protected by the Mariner who also owed Tuesday an impossible debt to pay(as he charges Denizens for everything provided to them including the air they breathe). Not much else remains of this region besides the pit, the forges, Tuesday's pyramid and his train and train stations used to move about the pit.The pit itself impinges greatly on the void of nothing. Despite Arthur's attempts to repair the pit's defenses by Superior Saturday, she would use drills to destroy the Pit. At the beginning of Superior Saturday, the entire realm is wiped out completely leading to the eventual destruction of it's closest neighbor The Lower House. It is assumed this portion of the House is the equivalent to a basement as this Demise is the lowest extending the closest to the Void of Nothing surrounding the entire House. The Second Key is a pair of silver gauntlets with the power to create anything desired by the wielder. However, Denizens have the inability to contain any creativity. Thus a Denizen like Grim Tuesday can only copy the original which lead him down to the path of stealing priceless Secondary Realm objects to satisfy his unquenchable thirst for wealth. It is revealed by Sir Thursday that all keys contain the power to kill all beings whether Denizen or mortal. Dawn, Noon and Dusk When the Will was broken, Grim Tuesday changed his Dawn, Noon and Dusk using copious amounts of Nothing. Three became seven, and were retitled as Grim's Grotesques (Yan, Tan, Tethera, Methera, Pits, Azer and Sethera, in order of precedence). He did this as the Pit was too large for his Dawn, Noon and Dusk to manage alone. Unfortunately, they were less powerful after the change and thus, when Yan was stabbed by Saturday's Dusk at the end of Grim Tuesday, all of the Grotesques died. After Lord Arthur's succession of Grim Tuesday, it is thought the Monday's Dawn, Noon and Dusk assumed the position of Tuesday's as well. Death Grim Tuesday was killed by being pushed into the Pit. He was bound using sorcery, which made him unable to speak or resist. His death likely took place sometime during the events of Drowned Wednesday, as he was dead at the beginning of Sir Thursday. ''In ''Lord Sunday, it is revealed that he was killed by Dame Primus for his treachery. Category:Trustees Category:Morrow Days Category:Denizens Of The House Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Days